


compass points me anywhere (closer to you)

by i_am_not_a_bird



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I've never written cassunzel before so please be gentle with me, More tags to be added, Multi, POV Alternating, Red String of Fate, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, have I gotten all the characterization wrong? possibly but im trying my best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not_a_bird/pseuds/i_am_not_a_bird
Summary: For as long as Rapunzel could remember, she’d had a small, red, magical string tied around her pinky finger, leading to her soulmate. Sometimes at night, Rapunzel dreamed about touching her pinky finger to her soulmate’s, bringing the red string so close she couldn’t even feel the tug anymore. Maybe it was too dangerous for her to leave the tower and find her soulmate, but surely there was no harm in dreaming.Meanwhile, if you asked Cassandra, the whole idea of a soulmate was a bunch of silly mumbo-jumbo made up by old coots who didn’t know what they were talking about. Cassandra wasn’t meant to be with anyone. Cassandra was meant to be part of the Royal Guard. She absolutely, 100% did not need a prince to whisk her off her feet and solve all her problems with their magic happy togetherness.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	compass points me anywhere (closer to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Compass" by Zella Day.

For as long as Rapunzel could remember, she’d had a small, red, magical string tied around her pinky finger, extending out into nowhere. 

She knew it was magical like her hair was because no matter how hard she tried to pry it off, it wouldn't budge. The string traveled through the walls of the tower like it wasn't even real. From the windowsill, the string appeared to cross right through the trees and into the cave beyond until Rapunzel couldn't see it anymore. There was an ever-present tugging on Rapunzel's pinky finger from the string, sometimes barely there, sometimes so strong it was impossible to ignore.

Mother couldn't see the string. She had told Rapunzel herself. Rapunzel knew this was 100% factual because Mother often walked right through the string without a second thought, even though Rapunzel had told her plenty of times before that it always sent an uncomfortable creeping sensation down her spine when someone touched it.

It was a little unusual, but Rapunzel had plenty of other unusual things about her, so she didn't really give it a second thought until her eighth birthday. Her present that year was books: four big, beautiful, lengthy books that Mother had travelled two whole days to find and buy for her. Those books were Rapunzel's only real connection to the outside world other than Mother, and so she was all over them. One of the books Mother brought her that year was about magic, and in the book, there was a chapter about the red string of fate.

According to the book, there had been stories of people with magic powers that could see red strings attached to their fingers, supposedly leading them to the person they were destined to be with. Some people called them soulmates. Magic users could also see other people's red strings. But very few people possessed any kind of magic, and not every magic user had a string themselves, so it wasn't well studied. The chapter was mostly just rumors and speculation about the topic.

After she read this, Rapunzel, full of excited questions, found her Mother. She wanted to know if soulmates were real, who hers was, if she'd ever be allowed to meet her soulmate, and why Mother didn't have a string herself. Rapunzel was little enough to believe that her Mother had all the answers. But instead of answering any of her questions, Gothel confiscated the book and told her she wasn't allowed to say any more nonsense about soulmates or the red string anymore. If she brought it up again, even just to say that Mother was walking on her string, she was in Big Trouble. It was for the best, her Mother had explained gently. It was silly of her to buy a book about magic anyway. Rapunzel was better off without any of that nonsense in her life.

Rapunzel spent the remainder of her time in the tower staying silent, wincing whenever Mother touched the string, and dreaming.

Fourteen was a particularly rough age for Rapunzel. Almost overnight, she became a hopeless romantic, and because of Mother's rules about soulmates, she wasn't even allowed to talk about it to her. She could talk about it to Pascal, of course, when her Mother wasn't around to berate her for it. And she didn't want to discredit him; Pascal _was_ a good listener. Talking to him all day just got boring sometimes. He was much more interested in playing games and napping than in discussing romance. And at the end of the day, even though he was her best friend, a chameleon was a poor substitute for another human being.

And so she had to put all her energy elsewhere. She spent a very long time dreaming up what her soulmate might look like. Would their eyes be green like Rapunzel's, or gray like Mother's? Or some other color entirely? Blue like the sky, or brown like the tree bark Rapunzel could see from her window? Or hazel? What about gender? (Everything she knew about the outside world seemed to suggest her soulmate would be a guy, but there was something about the idea of having a female soulmate that kept tugging on Rapunzel's mind, as insistent as the string on her pinky.) Would they be tall or short? Would they be shy and sheltered like Rapunzel was, or a brave adventurer who knew everything and could do it all? Someone who would whisk Rapunzel away from her tower and show her everything she was missing out on? Someone who was tough and strong and brave and clever? That was her favorite daydream of them all, the idea of an adventurer soulmate.

Sometimes at night, Rapunzel dreamed about touching her pinky finger to her soulmate's, bringing the red string so close she couldn't even feel the tug anymore. That was even better than the dreams where she kissed her soulmate, because those dreams always seemed to get muddled and confused and forget the red string part entirely. And Rapunzel always woke up from those particular dreams with the string tugging so tight it pinched. When she dreamed about touching hands, at least she got a little relief from the constant tug-tug-tug.

Her moony romantic phase only lasted a year or so before she accepted that she was likely never going to meet her soulmate. Her life was the tower, and in her paintings, and in singing her song for Mother every time she asked her too. But Rapunzel could never really let go of those feelings. Sometimes she thought about what it would be like to follow the red string into the wind and find her soulmate and touch their hands together like she had always dreamed about. And sometimes she couldn't believe that she would ever even dream of leaving the safety of the tower and her Mother, even for the sake of following the string.

She did end up leaving the safety of the tower, though. For a completely different reason. But following Flynn Rider into the great unknown, traveling to the city limits to see the floating lights she had always dreamed of... It was the closest Rapunzel had ever come to following the tug of the string.

She told herself she didn't care if she had a soulmate anymore. The string was just another curious fact about Rapunzel, a strange thing she had in addition to her magic healing hair. It didn't really matter what it meant to where it led.

But when she was in the city, Rapunzel still found herself following it down alleyways, wondering where it was going. When she finally got to a dead end (the guard's barracks, which were attached to the palace and which civilians weren't allowed to enter), she still felt a little pang of sadness. She wouldn't find out where the end of the string was today.

Not that it mattered, she tried to tell herself. She had a more important goal anyway. After all, she had been dreaming about the floating lights for even longer.

Eugene couldn't see the strings either, which was even more evidence that it was just because of Rapunzel's magic hair. And he didn't believe in the idea of soulmates either, just like Mother. (No-- Gothel. Rapunzel really had to stop thinking of her as Mother after everything that had happened.)

Eugene did tell her, that quiet night after her glowing hair saved them, that he used to believe in soulmates. When he was younger. But he didn't think anyone really needed love anymore. Rapunzel wanted to believe that wasn't true.

Rapunzel had seen plenty of red strings just like hers when they went to the city together, but no one was quite like Eugene. He had two strings, both on the same finger; one was identical to hers, and the other was broken and dangling on the ground. It trailed a few feet behind him as he walked. When Rapunzel told him this, he scoffed and said it was nonsense. But almost unconsciously, he kept thumbing his pinky finger for the rest of the night. So maybe he didn't think it was complete nonsense. Maybe there was at least a grain of truth to it.

When Eugene cut her hair off, the strings disappeared. She lost her ability to see them at all. And she couldn't feel the tugging anymore.

Perhaps it was for the best. Getting rid of the last vestige of her old life before she moved on. She had a new beginning now, and so many new opportunities, that it felt silly to be sad about how much she lost.

But she had lost so much. She lost the person she thought was her Mother, she lost her old life, and she lost her red string of fate.

* * *

If you asked Cassandra, the whole idea of a soulmate was a bunch of silly mumbo-jumbo made up by old coots who didn't know what they were talking about.

Magic, that made a little more sense to her. She was a bit doubtful, but she had heard enough crazy stories that probably at least some of it was true. But the idea that there were strings connecting people who were meant to be together, and that only the people with magic powers could see the connections, was a bunch of nonsense. Cassandra wasn't meant to be with anything. Cassandra was meant to be part of the Royal Guard. She absolutely, 100% did not need a prince to whisk her off her feet and solve all her problems with their magic happy togetherness. Cassandra's father seemed to be vaguely disappointed in how she was always persistently training to face future danger, but she couldn't really help herself. It was just who she was. She would never be the kind of dreamy teenager who put romance first. She honestly just did not understand the notion of true love.

Of course, her feelings did sway slightly when she learned that two women could be destined together, instead of a man and a woman. Maybe just the tiniest amount. It was an interesting concept, the idea of a female lover, that's all.

So maybe she let herself daydream just a little bit. Every once in a while. But she still trained, and she still put herself and her personal goals first, long before worrying about any kind of relationship. As long as she could still be Ice Cold and Feeling-less Cassandra when it counted, it didn't matter if she dreamed, so long as no one knew... right?

But it became a bit of a problem when Princess Rapunzel entered her life.

She was just so bright and so happy, and Cassandra felt all tingly and warm and strange when she looked at her, which was very abnormal and weird. Cassandra wanted it to stop immediately, thank you very much, so she could go back to her very normal life where she was 100% sure that all of this was nonsense. She didn't even _like_ the princess when she first met her. Surely it wouldn't be too hard to just stuff all her feelings into a closet and present she like she still felt the way she used to.

Only apparently Cassandra had no impulse control, because somehow she ended up offering to sneak Rapunzel out of Corona.

It was Rapunzel's fault. Any sane person would want to find a way to stop her from being so gloomy all the time. And surely _everyone_ went a little weak in the knees when she turned on them with those sad green eyes. So yeah, it wasn't because Cassandra liked her or anything, because that would be ridiculous. It was jut because no one could resist a chance to make Rapunzel smile.

That made sense.

So what was all this stuff about a soulmate?

"Cassandra," Rapunzel said breathlessly, after she had touched one of the black rocks and been thrown back into the air and gotten a lock of thick golden hair. She held up her right hand in wonder, as if something about it was suddenly very interesting to her. (Cassandra had always found Rapunzel's hands interesting, neat and delicate and perfect for painting with control, but that was beside the point right now.)

"Cassandra, you're my soulmate."

Cassandra was given no time to process this, or even to think _Oh great, Rapunzel's gone insane,_ because soon the black rocks were sprouting all upsround them, and they were running, and there was no time to ask Rapunzel what the hell she meant by "you're my soulmate".

Until there was.

Rapunzel felt into the grass after they made it across the bridge, laughing and out of breath. "That... that was a close call."

Cassandra was laughing too, just less so. Because what Rapunzel had said earlier was still itching at the back of her mind. "Rapunzel... what were you saying right after you touched the black rock?"

"Hm?" she asked breathlessly, and _wow_ , something about the way her newly long blonde hair framed her face made her somehow even more beautiful than before, only that was a very stupid thought and Cassandra's mind really ought to shut up right now.

"You said something about soulmates," Cass prompted.

"Oh!" Rapunzel sat up. "It's just something... This is going to sound crazy."

"It already sounds crazy," Cassandra snorted.

"Well," Rapunzel said, continuing on regardless, "when I still lived in the tower and had magic hair, I always used to be able to see a red string around my pinky finger, and it felt like it was trying to tug me somewhere. I read in a book once that the other end was probably tied to my soulmate's finger."

Cassandra felt her cheeks heat up. She really did not like where this was going. "You really believe that nonsense? That soulmates are real?"

"They are!" Rapunzel protested indignantly. "Cass, when Eugene cut my hair off and I lost my magic powers, I stopped being able to see the string. But when I got my hair back just now, it appeared again. And I can see where it ends this time. The other end is tied to your finger. Cassandra, we're _soulmates_. We have to be."

Rapunzel moved her hand closer as if to put their pinky fingers together, and Cassandra jerked back so fast she almost lost her balance off the side of the cliff.

There was a heavy silence after that.

"Okay, okay," Rapunzel said sharply after several moments. "That's fine. You don't believe it. I won't press you."

"Sorry," Cassandra said, although she wasn't entirely sure what she was apologizing for. Definitely not disbelieving her. Cassandra didn't have to be sorry for that.

Probably acting like touching her was the last thing she wanted to do.

"No problem." Rapunzel stood up, offering Cassandra her other hand. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Cass. You already took a big risk taking me out here. You should be the one to call the shots here."

Cassandra ignored her hand, climbing to her feet on her own. "Okay." She swallowed thickly. "Okay."

Rapunzel offered a half-hearted smile before they continued on.

* * *

It turns out, ignoring the string and not thinking about your soulmate was a billion times easier when you lived in a faraway tower and they were barely a dream in your head.

But Cassandra was her lady-in-waiting, and they were literally required to see each other every single day, and if Rapunzel had to spend one more day with this agonizing _distance_ between them, she was going to lose it.

It was bad enough before Rapunzel could see the string. The feel of Cassandra's touch had kind of become an obsession of hers, ever since they had first hugged. Her skin was just so warm, and strangely nice, and it felt like more of a connection than Rapunzel had ever had to anyone before. More... safe. When she (rarely) got the chance to hug her, it was like nothing she'd ever felt before.

And now she knew that was because the universe had decided that she and Cassandra were destined to be together. She had feelings. Romantic ones. For Cassandra.

She had never wanted to make Cass uncomfortable, but if was hard to keep herself from touching her before, it was _impossible_ now. All Rapunzel could think about was holding hands, shortening the length of that red string until she couldn't even feel the tug anymore. And when Cassandra was nearby, it was even more tempting.

It was driving Rapunzel crazy.

When Rapunzel met Lance Strongbow, not long after the fateful trip where she got her hair back, she knew immediately who Eugene's first soulmate was.

She liked to think she would have been able to tell even if she couldn't see the red string that connected them. Eugene was different when he was with Lance. He was lighter, somehow, even when he was angry at Lance for his scheming. And when they resolved the issue and became friends again, it was obvious how much of a different it made to both of them. Rapunzel was not surprised at all when they finally announced that they were together.

Rapunzel's parents were each others' soulmates. Varian had a string, although Rapunzel never did learn where it led to. Most people in Corona had one string, but some people she saw in the marketplace had broken strings like Eugene, or two or three strings, or none at all, like Gothel had. It was actually pretty common to not have a string, which made Rapunzel a little gloomy. Red and Angry didn't have one, for example, and neither did a good amount of the pub thugs. But she realized soon enough that a person could be just as happy without them, just with different priorities. Atilla's passion would always be his baking anyway, not romance, and after all that had happened, it was hard to believe that Gothel could have loved anyone beside herself.

The strength of the string's tug varied from day to day. One night, when Rapunzel was half-asleep, the pull was so strong she staggered out of bed and crept through the hallways, following the tug until she reached Cassandra's room.

Cassandra was crying on her bed when she walked in.

Rapunzel was fully awake now.

"Hey," Rapunzel said softly, trying not to startled her. The string was tugging so hard it felt like it was digging into her skin.

Cassandra startled, jolting upright. "Wh--" she breathed. "What are you doing here?"

Weighing her options in her mind, Rapunzel decided not to mention the string's tug. It would probably only make her more upset. "I... I was walking by and I heard some muffled noises." She walked over and sat at the end of the bed. "Do you need anything?"

Cassandra let out a sound that was almost a growl and threw her pillow at Rapunzel's face, hard. It fell to the floor with a soft thud.

Rapunzel decided not to comment on this.

"Sorry," Cassandra choked out after a moment, still not looking over at her. "That was uncalled for." Her voice was raw and scratchy.

"It's fine," Rapunzel said as sweetly as she could manage. "You were just mad. Worse things have happened."

"But it's _you_ ," Cassandra said, bringing her hands up to her face, and wow, she was really crying now, just as hard as she had been before. "I'm just upset and I don't... I don't want to hurt you. I'm tired of hurting you."

_What?_ "Whoa, whoa, Cassandra," Rapunzel said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Who says you've ever hurt me?"

" _You_ do," she said, sniffling in a very pathetic, un-Cassandra-like way. "You haven't been acting normally since the night your hair came back. And it's stupid! You don't have to stay. Or comfort me or anything. In fact, you should probably just go. I'm just... I'm having a rough night. This isn't a thing I've been thinking about a lot or anything, I just..."

She broke off when Rapunzel hugged her, and for several moments, she rested her head against Rapunzel's shoulder and cried, until it slowly died off. For a short while, the string stopped tugging at all.

"Sorry!" Cassandra repeated eventually, pushing her away. "You shouldn't be bothering with this. Go back to sleep, Raps."

"Cass, you're my friend. Friends look out for each other. If you're really upset about this, I'm not gonna leave." She offered a comforting smile. Tentatively, she asked, "Would it really be all that bad to talk about how you feel?"

Cassandra didn't have a response to that. She looked down, unable to meet Rapunzel's gaze. The tug of the string, which had abated for a moment, grew suddenly much stronger.

"I have an idea," Rapunzel murmured. "Would you maybe trust me for a moment? If that's okay."

Cassandra looked up and nodded silently.

"I know we agreed not to talk about this," Rapunzel said, "but I feel like I might have come up with another theory about this whole red string thing.”

"What?" Cassandra said, a little flatly.

"When you're upset, or you need someone to comfort you, I feel it tug harder."

Cassandra's gaze dropped again. "I have another theory," she whispered. "For why it tugs harder."

She was acknowledging that it was real and it was connecting them. Rapunzel felt a kind of dizzy hope flare up inside her. "And why's that?"

Cassandra looked up again, meeting her eyes, bright green on mossy-gray. "It's when I want to touch you more."

That hit Rapunzel like a dizzying wave, and she found herself unable to catch her breath for a moment. Her heart was hammering. The tug was so hard she couldn't bear it anymore. She reached out and threaded her fingers through Cassandra's, pinkies together, and somehow it was even more perfect than she had imagined.

"Sorry," Rapunzel said after a moment, trying to pull her hand away. "I know I said I wouldn't push."

But Cassandra squeezed together. "No, I'm sorry. About taking this long, I guess, and about trying to get you to leave. It... maybe is not totally the end of the world to let someone know how you feel. Sometimes it helps. Occasionally.” She smiled wryly, the tear stains on her cheeks glistening when her face moved. "Thank you for staying with me, and for trying so hard. I should have told you. How I felt..." She laughed harshly. "What was up with me and Andrew. We should've... we should've done this sooner."

"Really? Because I think this is all exactly how it should be." Rapunzel smiled. "It's getting late now. Do you want me to stay?"

For a moment, it looked like Cassandra's face fell. "Oh no, you don't have to. I'm fine on my own." She was already retreating, pulling her hand away, sliding back into her own corner of the bed.

And nope, this whole deflecting and pretending like she was fine thing was absolutely not cool with Rapunzel. "Let me rephrase this. I _want_ to stay. Would that bother you?"

Cassandra looked up at Rapunzel with a weary smile. "No, yeah, that'd be okay. I'd like that."

"Okay," Rapunzel said, sliding under the covers beside her.

* * *

Cassandra woke up slowly. The first thing she was aware of was that she was so very warm and cozy, and she was pretty sure she had pleasant dreams, in a sort of foggy, hard-to-remember way. She had drifted out of sleep instead of waking up suddenly, which was nice. Unusual, but nice.

The next thing she was aware of was that Princess Rapunzel was wrapped around her, clutching her right hand, their pinky fingers pressed together.

Cassandra jolted up so fast she almost knocked Rapunzel out of her bed.

"Hey," Rapunzel protested, only half-awake. "Was just sleeping there."

Cassandra tried to fight the wave of panic that was crashing down on her. "Rapunzel, what time is it?"

"I don't know. Past sunrise? Go back to sleep," Rapunzel mumbled, burying her face in Cassandra's neck.

"Rapunzel," Cassandra said, pushing her away, "it's not time for sleeping. We-- we probably overslept, you have things to do, _I_ have things to do..."

"Cass," Rapunzel laughed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "I have the day off today. And right now," she said, with an air of mock formality, "I have decided to formally exempt you from all your lady-in-waiting duties. You don't have to worry about anything today. Go back to sleep."

"I thin it's too late for that," Cassandra murmured. "I'm just gonna... go."

Rapunzel grabbed her hand as she was climbing out of bed, looking suddenly much more awake. "Cass, wait. Don't you think we should at least talk about this?"

Cassandra was about to protest, but she took a moment to think, then nodded reluctantly. "Sure. If you want to."

Rapunzel beamed so brightly at her that it was almost worth it. "Okay. So. Soulmates." She sat up, tucking a strand of her ragged bedhead behind her ear. "How... how are you feeling about that word?"

"I..." Cassandra said. "I've always thought it was nonsense. But I don't know." She smiled. "I'm starting to like it. If it means you."

Cassandra wantend so very badly to touch Rapunzel, and she remembered at the last moment that she was allowed to. She reached over and grabbed Rapunzel's right hand, where she had said the string was.

"So," Rapunzel asked excitedly, "is this a thing? Us, I mean? Like... a couple?"

Here was all the proof in the world that Rapunzel reciprocated her feelings, and yet saying yes was still harder than Cassandra expected it to be. "If you want use to be," she offered.

"I _absolutely 100% do_!" Rapunzel whisper-screamed, throwing her arms around Cassandra. Cassandra laughed and tugged her closer.

A few moments later, she leaned back from the hug and headed over to her closet. "Now, I’m going to change out of my sleep clothes and brush my teeth, and you are going to have to get up eventually, so I think you should do the same."

Rapunzel groaned and slumped back against the headboard. "Wouldn't you rather sleep all day? I'd rather sleep all day. Let's do that instead."

Cassandra shot her what was intended to be a stern look, but ended up being more of a half smile. Rapunzel smiled back at her and climbed out of bed, heading towards the door.

"Fine,” Rapunzel said. “You win. I'll see you in a moment."

Once she was gone, Cassandra tidied herself up and got dressed, choosing to wear her usual clothes instead of her lady-in-waiting dress, since she apparently had the day off from her duties. (Was Rapunzel even allowed to do that? Never mind that, she was the lost princess; she was allowed to do anything she wanted as long as she wasn't putting herself in danger.)

Cassandra only had to wait a few moments before Rapunzel returned, wearing her usual purple dress and an ear-to-ear smile. Rapunzel walked up and immediately swooped her into a hug, catching Cassandra off guard.

"Whoa, okay, Raps. Everything good?"

Rapunzel snuggled closer. "Yeah, I've just... I like hugging you."

Cassandra leaned back form the hug, moving her hand to tilt Rapunzel's chin up. From here, she could she every speck of green in Rapunzel's eyes. And she was allowed to look as long as she wanted to, which sent a little thrill down her spine. "This okay?

"Perfect."

"You can tell me if it's ever not."

"Cassandra, it's never going to be."

Tentatively, a little awkwardly, Cassandra kissed her. She pulled back, expecting even that much to be overstepping her boundaries, but Rapunzel yanked her back forward, and suddenly they were kissing again, and it took them a moment to figure out their noses but Cass didn't mind, and Rapunzel's hands fell to her waist, and they were _soulmates_ , and this was nice.

Maybe Cassandra didn't actually hate this whole soulmate thing.

Eventually she pulled back. "Raps, I know this is technically your day off from princess duties, but you did promise Eugene and Lance you'd pick something up from the sweetshop for them later."

"Ughh, I know," Rapunzel said. "They do love Atilla's cooking." She smiled suddenly. "What if I got something for you, too?"

"Well," Cassandra replied, twining her fingers through Rapunzel's, "you did technically just relieve me of all my lady-in-waiting duties for the day. So I could go with you."

Twenty minutes later, they were standing outside the sweetshop, holding an abnormally large tray of blue-frosted cupcakes.

"I still think this is way too many," Cassandra said as they made their way back to the palace.

"That's ridiculous!" Rapunzel scoffed. "You can never have too many cupcakes. I promise you, Eugene and Lance will eat all of these."

"You said you'd pick up _a thing_ from the sweetshop, and there are more than a dozen cupcakes here, even after we took two for ourselves. They wouldn't even notice if there were any less. They'd just be glad to get any at all." She paused for a moment. "Hey, wait, that gives me an idea."

Rapunzel grinned, bumping her shoulder against Cassandra's. "Oh really? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Cassandra was thinking a billion things. That Rapunzel was so pretty when she smiled, that she didn't regret a thing she had done in her life it was all leading up to this point, that she couldn't believe she had ever denied her feelings for Rapunzel when it had been clear she was falling for her since the day they met. And most of all, that she was so, so lucky.

But Rapunzel was talking about stealing another two cupcakes from the tray, not about how she felt, and Cassandra wasn't any good at expressing that kind of stuff even when she wanted to. Which was fine. Cassandra was pretty sure Rapunzel got the picture.


End file.
